lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Shekajin
The Shekajin are a race that inhabit the planet Sheka. Appearance, Physiology, and Traits The Shekajin are Humanoids, and look like Humans except that their skin can be any color except for any of the skin colors that Humans have (many Shakaijin will have blue or orange skin), and the facial hair of the males is a different color than the rest of their hair. For example, a green haired person could have a beard of any color, except green. Not all the Shekajin males have beards though, they shave just like Human males do. Shekajin are around the average Human height as well, and usually dress in colorful robes. Shekajin only have black hair when they get old. When Shekajin get old, they get wrinkles, and their hair turns black. The average Shekajin life span is one hundred years. Shekajin are monotremes, meaning, they are mammals but lay eggs. Shekajin younglings hatch from eggs laid by their mothers. Shekajins reproduce in the exact same way that Humans do, but the females egg is tiny (the size of a gumball) until it is fertilized (when it is fertilized it gets big). A Shekajin egg is yellow and has red spots on it, but if it is not fertilized it looks like a regular white egg does on Earth. In battle, a Shekajin can grow claws to fight their opponent. Flying and the ability to shoot eye beams are also natural abilities of the Shekajin. Shekajin use both psychic energy and ki, but most like to use psychic energy. When Shekajin's bleed, their blood is the color of a rainbow. Shekajin can also have offspring with Saiyans and Humans. Shekajins also possess large hearts like the Saiyans do, and are omnivores. Culture and Society The Shekajin speak a language called Shekajese and they write in hieroglyphics. Phrases in Shekajese: ''' '''Hello is: 'Svrgrakov! (pronounced Ware-grai-kov) ' 'Goodbye is: Msmrnanuv! (Smeer-na-nuv) ' The Shekajin are ruled by three consuls (like the Roman Republic of the real world). The consuls can only be leaders if they have pure hearts, which is decided by a spirit orb. Spirit orbs are orbs used by the clerics of the Shekajin to detect good and evil in someone. The clerics of the Shekajin are philosophers, teachers, and scientists, who educate the Shekajin. One consul of the Shekajin controls military matters, another controls economic matters, and the third controls happiness and peace. From childhood and until their late teens, Shekajin are educated in "Knowledge Houses", by the Shekajin Clerics. After graduation, they can take tests so they can get chosen to be builders, clerics, or other jobs. The Shekajin society is civilized and likes music and art. They also enjoy "creature displays", which are like zoos, and "amusement facilities", which are like amusement parks. The amusement facilities of the Shekajin include simulators of galactic adventures, historical battles of the Shekajin against other planets, and simulators of mythological heroes of the Shekajin. The most famous Shekajin mythological hero was , a demi god who saved Sheka from titanic space scorpions in ancient times. The Shekajin call the Creator of Existence, '''Yggrazdil (Graze-dil), '''which means "non observer", because they believe in a non observant god who does not interfere with the universe (COE doesn't interfere unless something really bad happens, like Kochaku). However, philosophy is a big part of their society, and they believe that all beings have an essence of good in them. Anyone with an essence of good can become a cleric, if they have a good education. Shekajin cities typically have skyscrapers and warp devices, which are like their elevators. The Shekajin don't have any vehicles for transportation, since they all have the ability to fly. Shekajin eat many bizarre animals only native to Sheka, like Serdofs, birds made of slime, and rhinoceros bats. They also eat many plants native to Sheka. History Long ago, primitive reptilians who lived in caves, inhabited the planet. They had tribes and were nomads, eating whatever food they could find, and having wars with other tribes for resources. These early reptilians eventually created stronger weapons from minerals they mined, forging swords, and developing agricultural villages. They were eventually ruled by kings. The reptilians grew claws in battle and could control psychic energy, like the modern Shekajin. A race of advanced humanoids crash landed on Sheka. This race was closely related to the Brench Seijin. They taught the reptilians their ways, and to ensure their survival, mated with the reptilians. The reptilians and the advanced humanoid cultures eventually merged into one, and their descendants were the Shekajin. The Shekajin developed factories and machines, space travel, and satellites. They progressed well over the years. Their government became a constitutional monarchy. Centuries later, the Shekajin were taken over by the Planet Trade Organization and many were enslaved. However, many had rebellions, and one Shekajin warrior was strong enough to kill King Cold's right hand man. After Frieza was killed by Goku, the Shekajin rejoiced, and rebelled, wiping out the forces of the Planet Trade Organization that had taken over their planet. Though they were free from Frieza's rule, many continued to use Planet Trade Organization technology, as it was very advanced. The constitutional monarchy of the Shekajin was abolished and a cruel dictator took power. The dictator and his henchmen were destroyed and the consulship was established. The clerics would elect three consuls if those three had pure hearts, to prevent a dictatorship from occurring. Devices called spirit orbs were created, which ran off of psychic energy. The spirit orbs could tell good from bad. Ever since then, the Shekajin have lived in peace and are an advanced race. Notable Shekajin TBA Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Shekajin Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races